


"A Blessing In Disguise"

by thematicallycoherent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_drizzle, Cute, Digital Art, Femslash, Flowers, Fluff, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, M/M, Spring, garden, springtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thematicallycoherent/pseuds/thematicallycoherent
Summary: Created for prompt:Someone has a curse/disease/latent magical ability which causes literal flowers to spring up around their feet.





	"A Blessing In Disguise"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ARTIST ON TUMBLR: [THEMATICALLYCOHERENT](https://thematicallycoherent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
